


The Grayscales

by Justanotherfurry32



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale AU, first fanfic, furrys - Freeform, smut in later chapters, the rest of the characters will be introduced later, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfurry32/pseuds/Justanotherfurry32
Summary: The Grayscales AU for undertale was not my idea, it was my friends and I am mearly building off of the RP we used to do based in this AU, the AU is about the friend ship between Asriel from Undertale and another Asriel (Dazzy) from the world of Darktale, a world that is simular to the AU Underfell but is slightly different and will be explained in later chapters. There are three different worlds of the Grayscales, the Lightales, Graytales and the Darktales, all being unique. Questions and feedback are greatly appreciated. This is my first fanfic btw.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Asriel woke up feeling groggy that morning with the usual morning breath as well as that bad taste in your mouth, he got up and brushed his teeth. He put a robe on and went to Dazzy’s door, he pressed his ear against it and heard him snoring, so he went down stairs, started the fire, made some tea, and grabbed a book from one of the many shelves surrounding the walls around the fireplace.

He sipped his tea as he sat by the fire, he took his reading glasses off and stared into the fire thinking to him self, ‘why would he be too selfless to someone like me?’ he shook his head to clear the bad thoughts flooding his mind and sipped his tea again.

Asriel’s ears perked up when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs behind him, he smiled as Dazzy sat in the chair next to him “goodmorning Dazzy, did you sleep well?” Dazzy shrugged “eh you could say so, what about you?” Asriel chuckled, “well I did sleep well, the awaking could have been better though.” Asriel looks over to Dazzy, it seemed as if he wasn’t having the best morning today “hey Dazzy, you want some breakfast?” Dazzy's eyes instantly light up. “I would love some breakfast.”

Asriel gets up from his chair and goes to the kitchen to prepare a delicious homemade meal, after about thirty minutes Asriel comes back with two plates of French toast, Asriel hands Dazzy a plate and he immediately smells it,“ my god Asriel, when did you learn to cook?” Asriel sits down in his chair and looks blankly at his plate.

“My mother... taught me how to cook”

“I wish my mother taught me how to cook” Dazzy sighed as he dug his fork into the sweet toast.

“What was she like?” Asriel said out of the blue, Dazzy sat there not knowing what to say. “She uh... is strong, but forgot about me sometimes” he stammered out, Asriel nodded slowly “mine was caring, she did a good job taking care of Cha- me”

“I’m glad someone cared about you while you grew up” we both finished our plates and grabbed mine as he went to the kitchen, he washed the plates and then sat back down next to Asriel.

Asriel seemed nervous as he picked at his fangs, ‘something must be bothering him,’ Dazzy thought, “Is everything ok Asriel?” Asriel glanced at Dazzy as he asked the question, yes something is definitely bothering him. Asriel sat there for sometime before answering, “it’s just that we’re talking about family and well...I haven’t seen mine in a while.” Asriel runs his paws together while he thinks “and I don’t really like talking about my past,” Dazzy nods thinking to himself.

* * *

 

Asriel got up from his bed and did the normal morning routine but took a shower this time, he sat in the middle of the glass doored shower trying to relax, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, he felt the warm soothing droplets of water hit his face, he felt at peace.

He gets out the shower and breaths in the steam, he dries him self off and puts on a robe along with their locket, he goes downstairs and grabs a book to read, he sits in the chair but he feels a massive draft from the front door, he walks over and closes it, he leans his back on it thinking why it was open, Asriel starts to panic, he looks everywhere around the house for Dazzy, his bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, everywhere... but he just couldn’t find him.

After some thinking Asriel decides to go outside, “but what if someone sees me,” he says to himself, he puts on a scarf and opens the door that goes into the snowy forest that surrounds the outside of their mansion.

After an hour he finally finds Dazzy buried a few inches under a layer of snow, he grabs him and carries him back to the mansion.

When they get back Asriel sets him in his large chair in front of the fireplace, he try’s to start it as fast as possible but the matches keep fumbling out of his hands, when he finally starts the fire he runs to the bedroom to get a blanket, he covers Dazzy and notices that he’s bleeding from his left leg with a small vine wrapped around the wound, Asriel goes to the kitchen and grabs some things to treat the wound and sits in front of Dazzy and cuts the vine off with a knife then he treats the wound with disinfectant and then wraps it.

Asriel takes off his scarf and sits next to Dazzy waiting for him to wake up and explain himself for worrying him like that, when Dazzy woke up he just stared in the fire until Asriel broke the ice, “why were you out there?” Dazzy sinks into his blanket and keeps staring into the fire.

“I wanted to know who you were...”

“You know who I am, I’m Asriel”

“I meant your past, I want to know who you were back then, before I found you like that” Asriel sighs and stands up, he goes to the kitchen to make Dazzy some soup, ‘he doesn’t need to know who I am...what I’ve done...who I’ve hurt.’ Asriel finish’s the soup and lays it in Dazzy’s lap, the extra warmth made him feel slightly better.

“You don’t need to know who I was”

“Why?”

Asriel stares at him with a strange look in his eyes “bad memories.”


	2. The wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of this series, and yes I know this AU has a lot of confusion in it, such as how Asriel is alive and how Dazzy found him, worry not, all questions will be answered in the future.
> 
> And while I wrote this chapter I realized I didn’t describe what Dazzy looked like, he looks a little similar to Asriel but his iris's are rainbow colors, his robe has a hood and the delta rune is also rainbow colored, and is a little shorter than Asriel.

Dazzy laid in bed thinking about what Asriel said last night, “bad memories” What could that mean? Asriel hasn’t said anything about his past besides him being the prince before... “an accident,” as he so put it.

Dazzy struggled to get out of bed from the slightly fresh wound on his leg, he opened his door quietly to see Asriel sitting outside of his room in a folding chair reading a book, Asriel looked over his glasses at Dazzy with a stern but caring expression. “You’re supposed to be in bed Dazzy,” he said as he flips a page.

“I know... I was just thirsty,” Asriel puts down his book and goes downstairs to get Dazzy a glass of water and new bandages, he returns and helps Dazzy back into bed before he places a towel under his injury.

After Asriel changed his bandages he removed the towel and patted Dazzy on the shoulder while he whispered “trooper” with a smile, Dazzy smiled back and closed his eyes to try and get some more sleep.

While Dazzy slept, Asriel decided to go on the news on his phone, some random articles about food or life hacks here or there but nothing interesting... until he saw an article titled ‘monsters given the right to vote world wide.’ He smiled but then he started to read a little bit more in depth, ‘this bill was only able to come forward with the support of the monster ambassador and their mother.’ “Their mother?” He whispered to himself, he was filled with both shock and happiness as he scrolled down to see Toriel with her paw on Frisk’s shoulder. Asriel puts his phone away to check on Dazzy, he cracks open the door and hears him breathing softly, Asriel closes the door and goes to bed himself, for it was very late.

Asriel sat on the edge of his bed contemplating whether or not he should revel his past to Dazzy, “if I told him... would he think differently of me?” he said to himself. Asriel sighs and closes his bed curtains to go to sleep, he lays his head on his pillow and drifts off to a quiet slumber.

During the middle of the night Asriel wakes up in a sweat from a nightmare, the same one that has been plaguing him ever since he meet Dazzy, he jumps out of bed and summons his sabers but... they merely flicker out of existence, he sighs after he calms down and decides to go down stairs to relax and read a book.

The next day Dazzy slowly limps his way down the stairs to find Asriel passed out in the chair with a book in his lap and his glasses on, Dazzy smiled and removes the spectacles and places the book back into the shelf, Dazzy sits in the chair next to Asriel’s and waits there patiently.

When Asriel woke up he was greeted with eager and worried eyes next to him, “Dazzy...” Asriel groaned, “you’re supposed to be in bed right now.” 

“You weren’t in your bedroom, and why were you sleeping in the chair?”

Asriel turns away from Dazzy, “That is none of your concern,”

“When will you start being honest with me?!” Dazzy snapped

“You really want to know the shit I’ve done, the people I’ve hurt?!” Asriel shouted back rising from his chair, Asriel chokes back realizing he just shouted at the only person that knows he’s alive and cares about him.

“I care about you Asriel, I just... I want to help you with your problems because no one helped me with mine back then”

Asriel sighs and sits down back into his chair. “Tomorrow”

“What?”

“Tomorrow I’ll show and tell you what happened, tomorrow you’ll know who I was, you’ll know who chara was”


	3. The adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter!

It was about 8:00 pm as as they both stood in front of the entrance to the underground, Mt Ebott loomed over them in the darkness.

The hike to get there from the mansion was a few hours but luckily Asriel had extra protection from the cold of winter around their mansion. “Here we are, my home,” Asriel said softly. 

“Should we go inside?” Dazzy asked as he removed his scarf.

Asriel nods and removed his scarf as well, they both walk for some time until they reached the throne room, when Asriel saw the glow of the golden flowers he wanted to turn his head away and go back home, they both stood in the doorway until Dazzy heard sobbing next to him, Asriel was crying...

Dazzy had never seen Asriel cry, he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation so he just went with his heart, he wrapped his arms around Asriel and pressed his head against his shoulder, after a few moments Asriel stopped, “dazzy?,” he said softly.

“I’m here for you Asriel, I want to help you...” Dazzy released Asriel and sat on the bed of flowers, Asriel followed the same motion, Dazzy grabbed Asriel’s hand, “why does this place make you hurt?” Dazzy questioned.

Asriel’s grip on Dazzy’s hand tightened, “I...I died here... a long time ago” Asriel said in a whisper, “I thought I could help people but I couldn’t do it , I couldn’t bring myself to kill anyone an-“ Asriel’s rant was cut off by Dazzy putting a hand on his shoulder before he got to upset from remembering his past. 

“It’s ok Asriel, I understand, you don’t need to remember anymore,” Dazzy removed his hand from Asriel’s shoulder and laid into the bed of flowers.

Asriel looks down at his hand that is joined with Dazzy’s, “when did you grab my hand?” Asriel said nervously.

“When you started talking, do you not want me to hold it?”

“No no, it’s ok if you do, I was just curious,” Dazzy nods and Asriel lays next to him still embracing his hand.

“Who was Chara?” Dazzy unexpectedly asks, Asriel tenses up and starts to sweat a little bit.

“Ummm, they were...my sibling, but they were a fallen human from the surface... they died the same day I did.” 

“I’m sorry...someone close to me also passed away.”

“Who?”

“My father, but that was a long time ago as well.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Dazzy runs his thumb around Asriel’s hand, “thanks...” 

Asriel rolls over and gets up to then help Dazzy up from the bed of flowers, they then make their way to the capital.

As they walk through the city, Asriel notices that Dazzy is very quiet, “is everything alright?” Asriel chirps, Dazzy’s head snaps up with a worried expression on it.

“It’s just that...this place reminds me of my universe, it’s dead and barren”

Asriel stops and so does Dazzy, Asriel turns to him and hugs him, Dazzy is filled with both shock and wonder, “A-Asriel?”

Dazzy wraps his arms around Asriel as well, “I’m sorry that you miss your home.”

“What?”

“Can you not go back?”

Dazzy sighs and his hug loosens a little bit, “I’m not welcome there...”

“Why?”

“I’m the only one who has any compassion, everyone else is just... evil”

Asriel releases Dazzy, “I’m sorry...”

“It’s ok, I’m happier here with you in your universe.”

Asriel smiles, “you can stay as long as you want to.”

After some time they reach Hotland, they explored the lab, the core and then they made their to the hotel. 

“This place is so nice!” Dazzy shouted as he looked at the statue of Mettaton in the fountain, Asriel stands next to him and puts his hand on his hips.

“Who is that guy?” Asriel asked Dazzy.

“You don’t know him?

Asriel shook his head, “I’ve never seen him”

“Well he’s an entertainment robot built by Doctor Alphys”

“Oh, who’s Doctor Alphys?”

“The royal scientist”

“I thought the royal scientist was Doctor Gast-“ Asriel shrugs, “eh never mind, it’s not that important, but you’re right, this place is nice.”

After some more walking they arrived at Waterfall, the cool refreshing air filled both of their lungs.

“Smells nice here” Dazzy said as he crossed his arms, Asriel nods in response.

They kept walking until they reached a hot spring, when Asriel saw the spring he instantaneously removed and folded his robe to then place it neatly on the ground far enough from the water.

Dazzy saw Asriel’s body and blushed deeply, the way the marks under his eyes flowed down the rest of his body coated in pristine white fur and how the slight impressions of abs poked through his slender abdomen.

Asriel kept his shorts on as he entered the hot spring, Dazzy thought to himself ‘oh fuck now he’s wet,’ trying to get his senses back he breathed and shook his head trying to not be noticed by Asriel, after he got his thoughts cleared he also removed his robe and joined Asriel in the hot spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo, Dazzy’s got a crush on the god of hyperdeath!


	4. The underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any questions or comments, I would love the feed back!

As Dazzy entered the hot spring he felt the mildly hot water wrap around his legs and waist, when he was fully in the spring he leaned back against the edge and let out a relieving sigh, when he looked over to Asriel he saw him neck deep in the spring.

“Comfy?” Dazzy chuckled, Asriel with his eyes closed smiled and nodded slightly.

“I used to come here all the time with Chara and just relax, not a care in the world.”

“Do you miss them?”

Asriel opened his eyes and stared at the water, “very much,” He said softly.

“Yeah, I miss mine too.”

“Did they pass away?”

“No, they’re still alive.”

“Are they evil?”

“Not when they fell...but after about a year the underground corrupted them.”

“Im sorry to hear that Dazzy.”

“It’s ok...I’m used to it,” Asriel scooted next to Dazzy and rubs his back, meanwhile Dazzy is flipping his shit in his head, ‘fuck now he’s touching me while he’s half naked! Oh god what do I do!?’ Dazzy smiles and Asriel scoots away back to were he was sitting.

After some time of relaxing in the spring they decided to move on to Snowdin to grab a quick nap at the inn and maybe a cinnabun if they weren’t stale.

When they got there Asriel and Dazzy put their scarfs back on to protect them despite being covered in light fur, the cold air brushed past them and the snow parted between their padded paws, the quaint little town was very silent but yet gave off a homey and warm atmosphere.

They walked to the shop to find that there were cinnabuns behind the counter, and they weren’t stale, when Asriel grabbed one from behind the counter he nearly dropped it because he was so surprised that it was warm as if it just came from the oven, Asriel handed Dazzy one and he was just as surprised.

“Why are they warm?” Dazzy asked as he bit into the gooey bun.

“I think it’s magic, when monsters bake some of them kind of... sprinkles off? But not physically, maybe that’s why you loved my French toast.”

Dazzy blushed, ‘crap, does he know I like him?’ “Uh, I think they were just really good,” he nervously choked out.

Asriel shrugged as he also bit into his bun, it had been so long since he had one of these things.

When they finished their buns they decided to go to the inn and sleep for the night, when they went to their rooms all the beds were neat and made as if someone was still taking care of the place, they decided not to think about why the owner left all of their items here.

When it got late they both went to bed in their own separate rooms to then sleep, but around the middle of the night Dazzy woke up to hear soft cries of pain in the room next to his, Asriel’s room.

He got out of bed and cracked open Asriel’s door to see him lying in bed with his... soul floating above him, it was the typical white heart of a monster but It glowed with the colors of the rainbow, but...it had cracks in it, when Asriel was running his fingers across the inverted heart gently and touched a crack his body shuddered, Dazzy wanted to jump on the bed and help Asriel any way he could, did he mess up when he helped Asriel? No that couldn’t be it.

He slowly closed the door and went back to bed, he needed some sleep for they were hiking back home tomorrow morning.

As they were hiking back home Dazzy brought up an interesting conversation. “Do you miss your family?”

Asriel looked up from the ground, completely dumbfounded by the question. “What?”

“When we were in your old home I saw a picture of your parents, do you miss them?”

“Of course I miss them,” Asriel stammered out nervously.

“Then why don’t we go visit them?”

Asriel was shocked by the proposal, not sure how to answer, “um....”

“Cmon Asriel, don’t you want them to know you’re alive...?”

Asriel kept thinking until he finally answered him, “I don’t know how they would react, would they be sad, angry, I don’t know.”

“Asriel, what ever happens I’ll be right there beside you, if it goes sour we don’t ever have to see them again.”

Asriel squirmed in his scarf from the cold as they were only a few miles away from the mansion and still in the winter forest that surrounded it, “ok, we’ll pack up some money and supplies when we get home and leave tomorrow, oh god I hope no one sees or recognizes me.”

When they got home Asriel took off his scarf and hung it up on the coat rack beside the door, he proceeded to go upstairs to his bedroom, it seemed like he didn’t want to talk to Dazzy, but Dazzy felt determined to help Asriel...any way he could.

He went up the stairs and saw that his door was slightly cracked open, he peaked inside to see that he wasn’t in the room, Dazzy stepped inside the square room.

It was large, the carpet was red and had a black Delta Rune in the middle of it, there was a display case of a purple robe on the left side of the room in the middle surrounded by bookcases, the bed was a king size (even though he’s a prince) and was in the middle of the room on the far wall, it was black and had bed curtains which were pulled down at the moment, and the bathroom was left of the bed.

Dazzy had no idea where Asriel was, until he heard the trackpad of a computer behind the bed curtains, he poked his head through the curtains to see Asriel reading something on a laptop with his glasses on, ‘oh he always looks so professional with those on,’ Dazzy thought to himself, Asriel finally noticed Dazzy when he looked up from his computer.

“Oh hi Dazzy...” Asriel said as he looked back down at the laptop.

“Is everything alright?”

Asriel looked at Dazzy over his glasses, “just scared is all.”

“It’s ok to be scared, I would be scared as well if I haven’t seen my mom in forever and I had to talk to her for some reason, but you can’t be so scared that it stops you from doing the right thing.”

Asriel sighs, “alright I guess.”

“Whatcha reading?”

“The news, I like to be caught up on what’s going in the human world.”

“Ok... hey can I sleep with you tonight?” ‘What did you say?’

“What?”

“It’s just that, it’s quiet in my room and I get kind of lonely sometimes...” ‘Dazzy what are you doing!?’

“Uh ok, I have nothing against it.”

“Oh um, thanks,” ‘you’re stupid or you have balls.’

When it became night Dazzy opened Asriel’s door to see him taking off his robe, putting a shirt and some flannel pants on to then get under the sheets of his bed, he fully opened the door and walked in while Asriel opened his laptop that was on top of the sheets.

Dazzy got comfy next to Asriel and closed his eyes, a few minutes later he heard Asriel put his laptop away and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

Dazzy woke up in the morning before Asriel, but found himself wrapped around him, practically spooning him, he lightly pushed himself off of Asriel back to his side of the bed, blushing the entire time.

He went back to his side of the bed and went back to sleep, ready to meet his parents in the morning.


	5. The city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Dazzy go to the city to see Asriel’s mother.

Dazzy woke up and felt Asriel’s side of the bed, it was empty, Dazzy sat up and looked around the empty room, “Asriel?” Dazzy said into the dark and lonely room, he got out of bed and opened Asriel’s door to feel a very cold draft hit him straight in the face, he hugs himself and looked over the balcony to see that the fireplace has opened into a doorway leading into a hallway.

He walked down the stairs and looked down the corridor, it was short and it curved left rapidly at the end, he listened down it and heard machinery, then started to walk down it, the carpeted floor became concrete and the light at the end was becoming brighter and the machine sounds became louder.

He turned and walked into the room at the end of the hall, it was...a garage with one car.

A 1930 Cadillac limousine, “woah, so cool...” Dazzy whispered to himself as he stepped toward the car, when he put his foot down he heard a yelp, he lifted it to revel Asriel’s crotch.

Dazzy stumbled back and Asriel rolled himself from underneath the car with a power tool in his hand, “watch where you’re stepping man.”

“Sorry...” Dazzy glanced at the car, “I like your car.”

Asriel’s eyes lighten up, “Why thank you! I worked very hard on it.”

“Where did you get it?”

“Well Chara and I found it in Waterfall a while back and when we moved into the mansion I started working on it in my spare time.”

Dazzy looks at the limousine again, “so cool,” he whispered to himself again, “so this is what we’re taking to the city?”

Asriel gets up off the ground and places a hand on the car, “Yeah, if we’re going to ride...we’re going to ride in style.”

Dazzy laughs and gets up from his fall from earlier, he wishes Asriel luck and goes to pack some things for the journey.

After a few hours of tuning and general maintenance they were ready for their journey, they put their bags in the back seat and got in the front, Asriel rubbed his hands around the steering wheel, “you ready?”

“I am, I’m not sure you are,” Dazzy responded.

“I’ll probably never be ready, but like you said, I can’t be so scared I won’t do anything about it.” 

Asriel starts the engine, they both can feel the V16 motor fire up and fill the cabin of the car with a steady rumble, Asriel opens the garage and they pull out on to a side road that will soon become a main road, which will lead to the city.

A few hours later...

While Dazzy was passed out in the passenger seat, Asriel started to think to himself, ‘will my parents be able to handle seeing me after practically being dead for a thousand years?’ He sighs and decides to not think about it until they get into the city.

When Asriel saw the skyscrapers he lightly nudged Dazzy to wake up, when he opened his eyes the only thing he could say was, “beautiful,” Asriel nodded to the response.

“We are about thirty minutes from Toriel’s apartment in downtown,” Asriel said nervously.

When they got into the city it was a little barren, most likely because it was a Saturday morning, when they pulled up to Toriel’s door Asriel had to breath for a few seconds before he opened his car door, they walked up the steps and Asriel stared at the door for a moment until he finally knocked.

All they heard was her voice, “Sansy can you please get the door?”

“Alright Tori...” they heard the shuffling of slippers and were greeted by a short skeleton wearing a blue jacket, his eye sockets went dark as soon as he saw Asriel with the delta rune on his black robe, “uhh...Tori, you might wanna take this one.” The little skeleton walked back over to a couch and sat on it.

They both then heard padded footsteps coming towards the door, “Sans why can’t you take this on-“ Toriel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Asriel, the dish and towel in her hands fell to floor and the dish made a loud shatter as it hit the ground, Toriel then proceeded to fall backwards from fainting.

Sans rushed over to see if she was ok, when Asriel ran over to assist Sans he could hear light footsteps coming down the stairs, Asriel turned his head to see Frisk in the stairwell glancing between him and Toriel, Asriel waved and Frisk returned the gesture.

Asriel and Sans lifted Toriel up the stairs and onto her bed, when they were done with that task Sans pulled out his phone and called someone on speed dial, “Alphys get over here, Toriel fainted,” he could then hear nervous gibberish coming from the speaker, Sans then hung up and called another, “Paps, I need you to get over here and make Toriel’s favorite spaghetti!” Unlike Alphy’s voice, Asriel could hear this one loud and clear.

“IS TORIEL PREGNANT?”

“N-no Paps, just get over here we need your help!”

“OOKIE DOKIE!”

Sans hung up the phone and sat next to Toriel on the bed, Asriel did the same.

Meanwhile, Dazzy was talking to Frisk, he was at least trying to.

“Hi,” Dazzy said with a smile as they both sat down at the dining room table.

Frisk flashed some signs at him.

“Is that... sign language?”

Frisk pouts and nods, they then grab a notebook and pen on the table and start writing, they held up the paper to Dazzy.

‘Who are you?’

“I’m Dazzy.”

Frisk scribbles more under the previous sentence, 

‘who are you?  
to Asriel?’

“Oh I’m his uh...friend.” 

Their conversion was then interrupted by Papyrus flying through the door with a grocery bag of noodles and cooking supplies, he then proceeded to dash into the kitchen and make the sounds of pots and pans ring through the house, all while saying, “FEAR NOT LADY TORIEL! I SHALL MAKE ALL THE PASTA IN THE WORLD FOR YOU!”

Frisk sighed and followed him into the kitchen to help him make pasta, Asriel came downstairs and sat on the couch, Dazzy sat next to him.

“Is everything alright Asriel?”

“I just feel bad for scaring her,” Asriel sighed.

“It’s ok, I’m sure she’s fine, but at least she’ll be ecstatic when she sees you and has all of her bearings.”

“Yeah I guess.”

They both stop talking when they hear soft and slow footsteps coming down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for Asriel’s car is actually my favorite kind of car, besides a delorean.


	6. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Dazzy visit Asriel’s family after Asriel has been “gone” for over a thousand years.

Toriel took her last step off of the stairs and slowly walked over to Asriel, he stood up and she immediately hugged him burying her head into his chest.

Dazzy swore they hugged for a good five minutes, the mixture of emotions made the both of them cry while they hugged each other, Toriel placed her hand on the back of Asriel’s head, “I missed you so much...” she struggled to say, “my...child,” she whispered into his ear.

Asriel hugged her tighter and buried his muzzle into her neck, “I missed you too mom, I’m so sorry...” He let go of her and kissed her on the cheek, she closed her eyes unable to believe her son was alive.

“Where...were you, all this...time,” she said as she put a hand on Asriel’s cheek, slow tears ran down his face.

“Gone...” Asriel whispered back as he looked at the ground.

They all heard a gasp behind them and as they turned they were greeted by a little yellow dinosaur creature shaking in the doorway, “A-Asriel?” She spoke softly and nervously, but then a very sexy and annoyed voice rang out from behind her as if they were shouting from an open window in a car.

“Alphys darling! Why are we here!? I need my repairs and upgrades as soon as possible so I can get back to work!”

They all heard a car door shut and a very tall, sexy figure loomed over Alphys as he stood behind her. “Oh my god, is that...The kings son?”

Alphys nodded slowly to him and he stepped over her with his long legs, “it’s uh nice to meet you.” Asriel was obviously nervous by his presence and everyone else’s, all these people he barely knew.”

“Uh Yeah, same here...” Asriel said meekly while he slouched down a little bit, Dazzy came up from behind him and sat Asriel back on the couch and rubbed his back.

Everyone was surprised when Papyrus came out of the kitchen with a huge pot of freshly made spaghetti, “LUNCH IS SERVED!” He shouted as he placed the pot on the table while Frisk walked behind him with plates and utensils.

As Papyrus and Frisk set up the table Toriel sat next to Asriel and Dazzy on the couch to then wipe away the tears under her eyes, she hugs Asriel’s side until the table is set.

While they’re eating Papyrus’ lovely spaghetti they all hear a loud and powerful knock on the door, Toriel nods to Asriel to answer it, he gets up and opens the door.

A large figure covers nearly all the door, “d-dad...?” very large arms wrap around Asriel and nearly strangled him to death from how hard they squeezed him.

“Son...” Asgore said in his gruff but caring voice, “I missed you,” he whispered.

Asriel wrapped his arms around his father, “I missed you too...” Asriel said as he was trying to hold back the tears, Asgore followed Asriel to the table and sat down next to him.

When they finished lunch Asriel wanted to talk to Alphys privately about why he couldn’t summon his sabers, so they both went upstairs to where no one could hear them.

“Alphys you’re the one who brought me back, I was the flower...”

“W-wait...you were flowely?”

“Yeah...”

“Oh...uh, well I think I can help you with your problem but...we’ll have to meet at the true lab tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? I can do that.”

“O-ok, I’ll be there before you so I can set everything up.”

They both exit the room and go back downstairs to where everyone else is, Asriel sat back next to Dazzy on the couch and Alphys sat next to Mettaton at the table, Mettaton whispered something to her and she did the same back to him.

After a few hours of talking and just general genuine family time, Asriel and Dazzy got back into the car and went home.

When they got home Asriel went to the kitchen and got a bottle of wine for them, they both sat on the couch and sipped wine for a few hours while they talked, sadly...Asriel doesn’t have the most alcohol resistant body and quickly became a little drunk, while Dazzy was just fine.

Asriel leaned back on the couch with his eyes feeling a little bit heavy, “Dazzy...”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for convincing me to see my parents...”

“No problem Asriel”

“If it wasn’t for you...I would’ve just lived out my life up here or until I killed myself from loneliness” Asriel hiccuped.

“What did you say?”

“I said I would kill myself, cause I was so lonely, you know like...depression, is that what it’s called?” Asriel slumps over a little bit from exhaustion, Dazzy sighs and places a hand on Asriel’s back.

Asriel sits up and grabs Dazzy’s robe by the collar and kisses him, they stay there for a few moments until Asriel falls backwards onto the armrest of the couch, “A-Asriel?” Dazzy tried to get out, to bewildered at what just happened.

Before he could get an answer from Asriel he heard snoring from him, Dazzy sighed and carried Asriel bridal style up the stairs and into his bedroom, he laid Asriel on his bed and ran his fingers across his abdomen lightly, feeling his abs.

Dazzy shook his head to get these thoughts out, ‘touching someone in their sleep? Cmon Dazzy.’ He thought to himself, he looked at Asriel again and ran a finger across his horn, it was long, delicate, and smooth.

Dazzy exited the bedroom and closed the door looking back on what happened, “he...he kissed me, does he have feelings  
for me?” Dazzy said to himself as he walked down the hall and opened his door to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, they’ll bang


End file.
